


Untitled

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall finally realizes his preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Squall and Quistis are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Squall often wondered when exactly the straw had broken the camel's back with his relationship with Rinoa. It could have been when she asked him to give up his postion as a SeeD. It could have been when she told him she'd had a physical relationship with Seifer. It could have been any of the times her shrill voice told him what to do and what not to do. It could have been any of those things, or all of them, if you asked Squall.

If he was going to be with anyone, Squall wanted to be with someone who understood who he was, not someone who tried to make him into someone he could never be. Someone like...

Quistis.

She had always been there for him, as a teacher, as a friend. She'd always tried to get him to come out of his shell more, something he couldn't seem to do on his own. Before Rinoa, and after, she was always there, always a shoulder to lean on if he ever admitted to needing it.

Which was why, when Quistis finally confessed her feelings for Squall, he didn't turn the cold shoulder. He didn't give her his usual "... Whatever."

All he could do was embrace her, and wonder what had taken them both so long.


End file.
